


Worlds

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 119Parings: Lucifer x ReaderRequest: Anonymous said:Can I get a Lucifer x reader fic with the quote "someday I'm going to rule the world, but I won't be any good unless you're there to rule it with me." ??? Thanks luv u





	Worlds

“Someday I'm going to rule the world, but I won't be any good unless you're there to rule it with me.”   
“Lucifer don’t start this again.” You rolled your eyes at him.  
“It’s true (Y/N)! Without you by my side what is the point in ruling?”  
“Luci I don’t want to rule the world. And if you do I don’t want any part of it. I just want you. You and me together without you being obsessed with world domination.”  
“But..”   
“Lucifer no. You are my world am I not yours?”  
He looks at you icy blue eyes meeting yours, “Yes.”  
“Then just enjoy being with me. Just me please Lucifer.”  
He tugs you to him, “Alright beautiful alright.”


End file.
